Zoé Crevier
Zoé Crevier is a former poltician from Rildanor who was leader of the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire. She was the youngest ever leader of the party. After it was brought to the right by her predecessor, Charlène Beaux, Crevier brought her party back to the centre-right - opting for more centrist positions. She won the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4122 Convention leadership contest. Biography Early Life Born Zoé Aloise on August 19th in 4090, Crevier was born to Etienne and Georg Aloise - two middle class businesspeople. She was brought up by a right-wing family in the dense urban area of Labonne. She moved to Tiralle when she was 13, and did well in school. Considered intelligent and well-spoken, she joined Tiralle University and got the highest level degree available at the time in politics. She was told by her professors that she should go into politics, but was further right than any of the parties at the time. She went further right as time went on, but she remained exceptionally elequent when speaking. When the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN) started in the 4100s, Aloise quickly joined and became a member. Early Political Life Becoming a councillor in 4113, Crevier quickly gained a reputation as a rising star in the party. Claudette Auguste saw her as a potential and made her a major player in the campaign to gain seats in Sirdour. She helped several assembly members across southern Rildanor. She became the party's deputy leader under Charlène Beaux, who was far to the right of Crevier. Crevier served as a moderating force to stop Beaux from going to far to the right, but she often did not succeed. She was influential in keeping the party proposing bills. Crevier was preparing the podium for Charlène Beaux to speak after her party gained a single seat in the 4121 election. As she sat in the audiance preparing for Beaux, she was pulled outside by police who informed her that Beaux had been murdered. Crevier broke the news to the press and to the party. PIN Leadership After the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4122 Convention, she was elected leader of the party and replaced Beaux. She quickly worked on bridging the party's fault lines and aided relations with other people. She was close confidant with Beaux's children during her murder's investigation. She wanted the party to move drastically to the centre-right, and tried to make the party more palatable to leftists and moderates. However, she shooed away the far-right, who went to other parties. By the time of the election, she had only prepared a concession speech. The election that followed wiped the party out, and the party was left with 4 seats. Crevier herself lost her seat and so she resigned as party leader, triggering the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4124 Convention. After Politics Crevier became a businesswoman after her loss in the election, and never again came to politics. She was diagnosed as infertile in 4123, and so she became an activist for people looking into cures for infertility and a supporter of like things. Personal Life Crevier is married to Jean-Claude Crevier, a businessman from Labonne. They have no children due to fertility issues. Electoral History Port Retagne Election, 4121 Port Retagne Election, 4123